Minecraft: Legend of the Red Sword
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: A young man sets off on a journey to find a legendary sword, as well as his missing father. With friends and enemies being met along the way, can he survive the journey? Please Read and Review!
1. The Legend

**Hello everyone! Here's my first fanfic for one of my NEW favorite games, Minecraft!**

**This is the first in a series involving inhabitants of Minia, one of the three major cities in the world of Minecraft. Follow the adventures of Todd, as he travels across various landscapes, searching for a legendary sword, and his missing father. He will meet friends, and a few enemies, along the way. A timeless tale of an adventure that will take a young man on the journey of a life-time. **

**Quick Note: Listen to the soothing soundtracks from Minecraft(Piano 3 or Calm 2 preferably) to help set the mood. :)**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – The Legend**

When I was young, my father would always tell me the stories about his experiences in the caves beneath our peaceful city of Minia.

One time, he told me a story of how twelve miners were trapped when a miner accidentally broke into a pool of lava, causing an overflow that trapped them, giving them no way out. He told me about how they were forced to break out with their bare hands, and he told me that, when they reached the outside, the Sun shining up above, there was no greater feeling.

I wish to follow in his footsteps. I have now become a young man, and I'm starting my own adventures out into the world. It was only a few months ago when I discovered my first goldmine. Boy, when I came home with a load of gold ores, my father was speechless and beaming with pride...

Too bad that couldn't last long.

About a week ago, my father and a few other explorers left when one of them discovered an ancient book that described a priceless item: A Redstone Sword.

It described the sword to be beneath the sands of the Blok Desert, far away from our city. My mother made sure to give him a compass, so he could always find his way home. I crafted my own clock from my gold findings and gave it to him as a parting gift. Taking it, he smiled at me...And that was the last time I saw him.

It was reported that the cave they had started collapsed in. There were no signs of life beneath the sands, and nobody dare touch it, in fear that it might end up killing any survivors...

So here I am now, gazing out the window of my bedroom, watching the Moon as it climbs up into the sky...

And I can't help but wonder to myself, _Dad...Can you see the Moon exactly how I see it? _My father had always told me that, no matter where you were, if both people can see the bright, silver light in the sky, they will always find a way back to each other.

I pray that his words are true.

**MINECRAFT: The Legend of the Red Sword **

"Are you sure that you want to leave so early?" my mother asked. I could see the worry on her face.

I nodded. "If I leave when the Sun is coming up, I can arrive by the late afternoon. The faster I get there, the less chance I have of getting stuck outside at night with all of the Creepers." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Well, I admire your eagerness to travel. It reminds me so much of your father..." she trailed off, and sadness filled her eyes.

I set a hand on my mother's shoulder. "I'll find him, I promise." I told her with a smile. I then turned and stepped up to the door, opening it and stepping outside.

Almost instantly, a breeze rolled over me. I gazed across the landscape in front of me, which was full of hillsides and trees. Our house was on the edge of the city, and our doorway pointed outwards, because my father loved to see explorable land every time he woke up in the morning.

I took a few steps forward, the sound of dirt crunching under my feet. _This is the beginning of my greatest adventure, _I thought, not able to stop myself from grinning.

"Todd!" came a familiar voice from nearby. I looked to my right to see none-other than one of my child-hood friends, Sarah, approach me.

"Hey." I said, slightly glad to be able to see her before I left.

"I figured you'd leave early like this," Sarah said, "So I came to give you something." She reached into the sack that was dangling by her hip, and produced a compass.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring that to me, I already have one." I told her, not wanting to sound like I didn't want to accept her gift.

Sarah shook her head. "No, take a closer look." she told me, and I grabbed the compass from her hands. To my surprise, its red indicator was blue, and was pointing towards her.

She smiled, and began to walk around me. As she moved, the blue dial followed her.

"This is incredible! How did you make this?" I asked, spinning around to face her. She looked around, as if not wanting anyone to overhear, then she leaned in close...

"It's a secret." Sarah whispered to me, giggling and walking past me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, watching her walk away.

"You're always so secretive!" I exclaimed, and she turned just before disappearing from sight and set her hand over her heart, then held her hand out towards me, much like someone would do when blowing a kiss.

I returned the gesture. It was something we had done since we were kids, to show that we hold each other dear. Most people find it odd that we are so close, yet we haven't even talked of a relationship...

_Maybe when I return, _I thought, looking at the blue compass for a moment before slipping it into my pocket where I could get to it easily.

And with that, I was all set to go. The first leg of my journey was to travel to the North, over the hills and past the farmland. Although much climbing was involved, it was to be the easiest task.

Once I passed that, I could look out at the beginning of the snowy fields of Boxx, where it almost always snowed, and warmth was a key factor to survival.

_This is the first true obstacle in my way, _I thought as I approached the snow-covered ground, _I can't let it slow me down._

The town of Craftia was my goal for the day, far to the North, just past Boxx. There, I could get provisions from resources I had to trade, and make my way to the Blok Desert...

What I will truly find beneath those sands is a mystery. Whether it be my Father, or the sword, or both...You never really know.

That's the thrill of adventure.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – The Cold**


	2. The Cold

**Chapter Two – The Cold**

It was taking longer than I had expected to cross the snowy fields of Boxx. My legs were beginning to tire, and my body was slowly losing warmth.

Luckily, however, I could just make out a light through the heavy snowfall in the distance. Upon closer investigation, I found it to be a cabin, with a single torch lit beside the door, seemingly impervious to the snow.

I have learned that, while traveling, it is best to continue through something, then rest afterward. But I had never experienced such cold, so I found myself at the door of the cabin, knocking gently and hoping that somebody was home.

"Just a moment!" came a man's voice. After a few seconds, the door was unlocked, and it opened a crack, and I found myself looking at a middle-aged man, who sized me up. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"My name is Todd," I told him, "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm traveling, and in need of some shelter for a while." He continued to look at me for a few moments, before finally opening the door and gesturing me to go inside.

I gladly stepped into the cabin, where, to my relief, a fire was lit in the fireplace. I quickly huddled beside it, rubbing my frozen hands together, allowing myself to be engulfed by the warmth.

"You must be heading to Craftia," the man stated, "That's the only reason anybody shows up around these parts."

I nodded. "I'm heading there for provisions, then I'm going to the Blok Desert." I said. The man seemed surprised for a moment, then he set a hand on his chin and gazed at me for a few moments.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of an explorer named John Kraftem, would you?" he asked.

"You knew my father?" I asked, surprised. The man grinned and nodded.

"Of course I did! He's had a few expeditions out here in the snow where he came here to rest, just as you have," he told me with a stroke of his thick, gray-brown beard. "Is it true that he's been in an accident?"

I dropped my gazed to the floor. "Yeah...That's partially why I'm going to the desert," I explained, "If I can't find my father, I intend to finish the expedition he started!"

The man let out a hearty bellow. When he was done, he told me, "You're just like him, I'll give you that. But are you sure about the journey ahead? How can you manage when an entire team of experienced explorers could not handle this expedition?"

I didn't have an answer to that. Nobody had brought it up, and I had never really thought about it. _I am only one person, _I thought, doubts beginning to cloud my mind, _Am I capable of pulling this off?_

Seeing that I was troubled, the man stood and walked over to a chest that was sitting near the fireplace. He opened and rummaged through it for a moment.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to aid you somewhere along the line," he stated, pulling something out that I couldn't see at first, "But here's a token that might help you out along the way."

He held the item forward. It was a pickaxe, with the head made out of a greenish-metal that I had never seen before.

"This is a special hammer I forged long ago, when I too was an explorer," the man began to tell, "I came across a rare, green ore that has never been seen for hundreds of years. It's called Caldius."

The man motioned with his head towards the pick, so I took it out of his hands. It was surprisingly light, compared to Iron or Gold.

"Candium is lighter than other metals, and works just as well," he told me with a grin, "I'm sure it'll come in handy."

I ran my hand along the green head, which was cool to the touch. "I...I can't take something this valuable with me." I said.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, your father gave me a fare share of rare gifts, so I'd say this is repayment for that." he said.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said, bringing my pack around to my front and setting the pick inside of it.

"Call me Stone. It's a nickname I got back from the mines long ago." the man told me, extending his hand my way. I stood up and shook it, feeling warmth returned to my body.

"I'm Todd," I said. Then, I walked over to the nearby window and gazed outside. The snow had let up a bit; it was my best chance to go.

"I need to leave. Thanks for your hospitality!" I told Stone, making my way to the door and opening it. Once I took my first step outside, I could feel the cold creep upon me once more, although it wasn't as bad now.

"Good luck with your journeys!" Stone called after me as I ventured back out into the snow.

I was a lot more confident now, tracking through the snow. Looking up, I could tell that I was making good time, and would arrive at Craftia just before the sun fell...

But it's too bad that it couldn't be that easy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I picked up some movement. I turned my head, and was surprised when a Spider arose from the snow, its crimson-red eyes staring at me.

_They won't hurt you in daylight if you don't hurt them, _I thought, side-stepping and trying to make my way around it.

It snarled at me. "_Flesh." _it said, taking a few steps towards me. _Is this spider confused over what time of day it is? _I wondered, backing away and quickly reaching into my pack...But I then realized that I never crafted a sword for this journey.

And so, as the Spider leapt towards me with incredible strength, I was forced to pull out the Candium pickaxe and slammed it into the side of the creature's head. It fell back, dazed for only a moment, before coming at me again.

This Spider wasn't giving up. I quickly began to run, making sure to still go North. I could hear the footsteps of the Spider crunching through the snow behind me.

_Crap...How far can I go before this thing catches me? _I thought as I ran. I turned to look over my shoulder, seeing the Spider gaining on me...

And, in that moment of not paying attention, I came upon a frozen pond, and found myself slipping and sliding around for a moment before finally falling on my face.

I groaned in pain, and turned, seeing the Spider leaping at me, knowing I was done for...

But something swooshed past me, and slammed into one of the Spider's eyes, sticking into it. The creature snarled and began to move backwards, swinging its head around in pain.

It was an arrow. I turned to see a lone figure standing there, with a bow in their hand, and yet another arrow at the ready. The Spider must have also seen this, because he turned and quickly ran away.

I let out a sigh of relief, my heart pounding. "Thank you." I stated to the person, stumbling off of the ice and standing up.

"This area is dangerous. Due to the cold, the creatures here tend to attack at any time of day." they said. It was a girl's voice. I moved closer to her and could make out her appearance.

She looked to be about my age, with long, brown flowing hair that was a bit tangled up. She strung the bow over her back, and set the arrows in the pouch beside it.

"I take it you're heading for Craftia." she said, and I nodded.

"I wanted to get there before dark, but that damned Spider came from nowhere." I said, wiping some of the snow off of my clothing and checking my equipment.

"It's never fun getting attacked by one of those," she said, "You don't look like you can defend yourself, so I'll help you get to Craftia."

"Really? That'd be very helpful, thanks." I said, putting my pack back on and following her as she turned off and tracked through the snow.

It hadn't been my first encounter with a Spider, but it was definitely the closest I had ever come to death. If it wasn't for that girl, I wouldn't have even made it to the city.

I guess I owe her my life.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – The City**


	3. The City

**Chapter Three – The City**

I followed the mysterious girl all the way to Craftia. When we arrived, I couldn't stop myself from showing my amazement as we crossed the bridge leading into the city.

It was a more organized city than my home, Minia. In the inner-part of the city were a bundle of markets, selling various armors, clothes, weapons, tools, and rare items.

On the outer-part was the shops, like the Blacksmith, Bank, and Trade Shop. That was where I planned on heading first, to get supplies for my journey ahead.

"Well, you're here." The girl told me with a grin. I dipped my head towards her.

"Thank you again for saving me," I told her, "I never did get your name."

"Raven," the girl said, extending her hand, which I shook, "And yourself?"

"Todd Kraftem." I stated. The girl looked surprised.

"Son of John Kraftem?" Raven exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Everyone's heard of his troubles in the desert!...Could that be why you're here?"

I nodded. "I plan on finishing his expedition and, hopefully, finding him and the rest of his team." I told her, "I needed to stop by here for supplies."

Raven's eyes were lit up, as if I had suddenly become ten times more interesting because my father was a well-known figure. "What kind of expedition was he on?" she asked me.

"Well, he was searching for a sword of Redstone, which was said to be the only one in existence." I answered.

"A _Redstone _sword? That would be priceless!" Raven exclaimed. Then, she set a hand on her chin for a moment, and said, "How about I accompany you? I'm sure you didn't plan on going alone."

_Actually, I was, _I thought with a sigh. However, I quickly realized that having a second person would help a lot. I could tell by the look in her eyes that all she wanted was to make a fortune, but any help would be good enough for me.

"Sure, as long as you do one thing for me." I said. Raven nodded eagerly.

"Anything!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"I need some help lugging supplies around."

* * *

><p>The look Raven had was priceless. We had just picked up a load of materials, such as coal and glass,from a local blacksmith, and were heading towards the Trade Shop. Both of us had full packs of the materials, and Raven looked like she was about to die.<p>

"Here we are." I said, opening the door and allowing her to step in first. I followed, and we set the bags on the counter.

An elderly man with small reading glasses was standing behind the counter. "This is quite a load. What are you looking for it?" he asked me.

"I'm looking for a 10% under-trade." I stated. The man looked surprise.

"Rarely do we see someone who wishes for less than what they pay," the man stated, nodding and impressed, "I think I'll go even on you, how about that?"

I nodded. "Sure, thanks a lot. How long will it take to price this?" I asked. The man thought about it for a moment.

"Give me half an hour." he stated, and I nodded, turning and walking off, making sure to grin at Raven as he stepped out of the Trade Shop.

"What are you so happy about?" she wondered.

"I just got us an even trade," I said, "My dad told me that Trade Shops like to keep you at least 5% under, therefor giving you less than what you traded for."

Raven looked impressed. "You're definitely the son of John Kraftem." she said, and we both smiled.

For that half an hour, we wandered around the city, picking up some melons and apples from the market, as well as a other various non-necessities. When it was time, we headed back to the Trade Shop, where the elderly man was awaiting our return.

"I've counted it up. You've got thirty-three diamonds from this trade." the man stated. Todd nodded, slightly impressed by what they had managed to get.

"How much for two weeks of rations?" I asked. The elderly man looked up in thought for a moment.

"I'd say six." he stated. I nodded in agreement, and stretched out my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>The economy in Craftia was based off of Diamonds, which are extremely rare, and, because of this, you were given slips of paper that are backed up by a Diamond mine run by the city leaders to trade in at the end of every month for Diamonds. For anyone who never comes to Craftia, they are practically worthless.<p>

The other twenty-eight diamonds we had left after rations went towards mining supplies: Pic-Axes, Shovels, Torches, Ropes, and other various items. I also had an Iron Sword made, which, after my encounter with the Spider in the snow, would help me feel much better about the journey ahead. I strapped it to my side, so that it would always be within reach.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked Raven as we stepped up to the main gate to the city. She nodded, obviously eager to begin.

And with that, we stepped out onto the second leg of our journey. The Blok Desert was about half a days travel away, and they would still need to venture far out into it, which would likely take them an entire day as well.

I looked up at the Sun, which was rolling down the sky already. It would be nightfall before we arrived at the edge of the desert. We had plenty of time, although I felt myself wanting to get to our destination quickly.

The hours passed by fast, and, before I knew it, the Sun was falling over the horizon.

"Look! I can see the desert just ahead." Raven pointed out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad we've made it. Let's make camp here for the night." I stated, setting my pack down, which was a relief to my sore shoulders.

Nearby, there was a small pond of water, which we gladly drank from. Raven made a fire out of some of the wood we had brought with us, and I searched the area to make sure that nothing dangerous was nearby. We were in the clear.

"Looks like we'll be safe here." I said as I returned to our camp...However, I quickly realized that Raven was no longer there. The fire was blazing, and her pack sat beside it; So where was she?..

Then, suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something metal flash in the firelight. I quickly drew the sword from my side as a man stepped out from the shadows, a sword of his own in hand.

"Come on kid, just give us what we want, and we'll be on our way." he said in a deep, threatening voice that was extremely smug. I gripped my sword tighter.

"I'd like to see you try and take it!" I said, jabbing the sword forward menacingly...

But then, all too late, I saw the gleam of another sword to my left. I turned, was greeted by the side of a stone sword slamming into my face, sending me down to the ground...

And the light from the fire faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – The Chase**


End file.
